All in a Good Cause
All in a Good Cause is the 11th episode of Season 1 of Degrassi High, as well as the 53rd episode overall of the original Degrassi series. It aired on January 16, 1990. Summary Caitlin and Claude want to do something to protest against a factory involved in nuclear missiles. The peace group they belong to advises them to cool it, but they can't just stand by and let it go on. The Grade Nine classes are competing to raise money for UNICEF, but the way it's going, it looks like Arthur, Yick and the gang are going to lose and have to be the slaves of 9B for a week. Arthur's got enough trouble now battling the image of a nerd without being a slave too. Plot Caitlin and Claude are handing out People for Peace rally slips when Claude tells Caitlin about a factory that is making nuclear missiles. Claude says he really wants to do something about it, and he says he's going to approach People for Peace about it. In the grade nine classes, they're raising money for UNICEF, and there's a competition going on--whoever raises more money will have to be the other's slave for the day. Kathleen is at her locker when Scott approaches her, asking to drive her home..and that he misses her, but she tells him to go away, and walks off. The students try to have a car wash to get ahead of 9B, but they sadly only raise 20 dollars, and Arthur gets upset when Luke says he always plays by the rules and never takes chances. At People for Peace, Claude tries to convince them to bring up the nuclear missiles sooner than one month, but they say they'd loose their credibility if they attacked every little thing. After they only raise twenty dollars at the car wash, the gang start brainstorming for other ways to get ahead of 9B. Arthur suggests they make bets--like they did last year, to earn more money..just don't get caught. Claude is annoyed People for Peace aren't taking an immediate action, and he figures he can graffiti anti-nuclear messages on their factory walls, but Caitlin discourages him, but that doesn't change Claude's mind. Kathleen and Scott bump into each other again, but Kathleen just walks away. The gang needs proof to collect money for bets. Arthur wants Yick to come with him to the tree, for proof. Outside, Kathleen is confronted by Scott, who is fed up with her, and pins her up the wall again, and pushes her down. Caitlin agrees to spray paint the factory walls with Claude. And at midnight, Arthur leaves his house, as does Caitlin to due their respective duties. At the factory, going over the fence to the factory, Caitlin gets stuck and Claude helps her, and they begin to spray paint, however Claude is looking pretty cautious, as if he's not ready to live up to his ambition. After Claude is done spray painting, he rushes Caitlin, and an officer patrolling the factory sees them, and chases them off. Claude gets over the fence, but Caitlin is stuck and is caught. Claude makes no effort to help her again, and just runs off. At Raditch's house, Yick and Arthur find there's no tree to toilet paper, so they toilet paper his house instead. When they're done, they get a few photos but Raditch nearly catches them due to the flashes, but they run off. At school the next day, Kathleen arrives with a sling to support her arm, and Scott approaches her, asking why she called the police, and apologizes once he saw what he had done to her, again. It's revealed that Kathleen pressed charges against Scott, she said he's not supposed to be near her, and will press charges again if he is. Yick, Arthur, and the rest of the class beat 9B in the UNICEF competition, thanks to Arthur and Yick, who seem to have gotten away with their actions scot-free..until Raditch requests they stop by his house the following afternoon, to help pick up some papers. Claude approaches Caitlin, he apologizes for leaving her hanging, but she isn't easy to accept, given she's going to court for vandalism in two weeks. She asks him why he ran, because he said that he wasn't afraid of getting caught. Claude then asks her to not tell anyone he ran from the protest, but she just walks off. Trivia= *This marks the end of Caitlin and Claude's relationship. *Kathleen finally pressed charges against Scott and has a restraining order taken out against him. *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Caitlin and Claude. |-|Featured Characters= *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *David Armin-Parcells as Claude Tanner *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campanelli *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg *Byrd Dickens as Scott Smith *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Trevor Cummings as Bartholomew Bond *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Annabelle Waugh as Dorothy *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell |-|Gallery= AIAGC01.jpg AIAGC02.jpg AIAGC03.jpg AIAGC04.jpg AIAGC05.jpg AIAGC06.jpg AIAGC07.jpg AIAGC08.jpg AIAGC09.jpg AIAGC10.jpg AIAGC11.jpg AIAGC12.jpg AIAGC13.jpg AIAGC14.jpg AIAGC15.jpg AIAGC16.jpg AIAGC17.jpg AIAGC18.jpg AIAGC19.jpg AIAGC20.jpg AIAGC21.jpg AIAGC22.jpg AIAGC23.jpg AIAGC24.jpg AIAGC25.jpg AIAGC26.jpg AIAGC27.jpg AIAGC28.jpg AIAGC29.jpg AIAGC30.jpg AIAGC31.jpg AIAGC32.jpg AIAGC33.jpg claude-caitlin2.png maya-caitlin5.png arthur1.png claude-people-for-peace.png yick-arthur.png caitlin-claude-end.png yick-arthur-raditch.png |-| Links= *Watch All in a Good Cause on YouTube Category:DH Episodes Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 1 Episodes Category:Degrassi High